


Personal Call

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: On the Line [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, glee kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Based on <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/36785.html?thread=49240497#t49240497">this</a> GKM prompt.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Call

Darren hears the shower when he lets himself in the house. Brian eyes him suspiciously for a second as Darren walks into Chris' bedroom then slips out of the room with an unimpressed flick of his tail. Chris' phone is on the bedside table, which explains the unanswered call earlier. Instead of waiting, Darren kicks off his shoes and pulls off the hoodie he threw on in the rush to get to Chris' and steps into the bathroom. He's only left his sweatpants on and they come off and fly towards the corner just before he reaches for the shower curtain.

"Care for some company?"

Chris startles and peeks out, eyes wide and cheeks flushed from the heat of the water.

"Fuck you scared me," he gasps out.

"You knew I was on the way here," Darren shrugs, "Mind if I join you?"

"I was about to get out," Chris starts, but Darren's already pulling the curtain back, "Shit, Dar…"

"I do need to shower anyway," Darren mutters as he steps under the stream, "Also, you have a filthy mouth, Colfer. Who knew nakedness brings that out in you?"

"I did," Chris replies with a smirk, "Good to know you caught on."

The initial awkwardness is all but forgotten and Chris refocuses, shaking his head. Darren's right there, in his shower, _naked_ and acting like it's perfectly normal to reach for Chris' shampoo and rub it into his hair. A content moan escapes Darren's lips and Chris thinks back to only a short while earlier, to when he listened to similar moans over the speaker of his phone.

"Dar…" he manages to whisper.

When his voice breaks the silence, Darren opens his eyes and Chris notices they're darker and wider than usual. Instead of saying anything, Darren finishes rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, keeping his gaze locked with Chris'. When he starts rubbing shower gel into his skin, Chris almost stops breathing, eyes roaming every inch that Darren's hands slide over.

"Can you help me out?" Darren's voice is back to the low tones that send shivers down Chris' spine, "I can't reach my back."

Chris nods almost imperceptibly and steps closer, the water hitting his own skin too. He holds out a hand for some gel and holds his breath as he touches Darren's shoulders. There's a spark the moment his fingers connect with Darren's skin and Chris feels the shudder running through Darren's muscles. When he begins moving his hands, though, Darren relaxes into the touch and hums when Chris presses his thumbs into a few knots, massaging the tension out of them.

"Fuck you're good at this," Darren sighs, "Can I keep you?"

"For what, back massages?" Chris smirks and continues rubbing his hands along Darren's spine.

"Mhm," Darren hums, "Amongst … _fuck_ , other things."

The hitch in Darren's breath that accompanies the 'fuck' makes Chris smile. He rubs his thumb over the same spot on Darren's lower back that caused Darren to cuss and the repeated gasp makes Chris' blood rush down his body. It's not been that long since he came earlier, listening to Darren over the phone, but he's already hard again.

"What other things, Darren?" Chris asks and skims his fingers over Darren's hips.

"Chris…" Darren whispers and his hands land on the wall, fingers stretched over the wet tiles, as his hips push back towards Chris.

" _What_ other things?" Chris repeats the question, stepping closer and leaning into Darren's body.

His chest presses into Darren's back and his hardening cock slides against the soft skin of Darren's ass. Chris hisses at the sensation and his hips jerk forward.

"Fuck, _that_ ," Darren moans, "God you feel good."

"Mhm," Chris hums and pushes his cock against Darren's ass again, "So do you. I wonder if you taste," he flicks his tongue over Darren's neck and grins when he's rewarded with a gasp, "good everywhere, too."

When Darren appeared, Chris was cautious, unsure of what they were and what he could and couldn't do. He wasn't sure the phone call a short while ago when they listened to each other jerk off wasn't a fluke. But now, with Darren falling apart under his hands already, Chris' inhibitions are gone. He pulls away a little and kisses along Darren's shoulders, hands gripping Darren's waist to hold him still.

"Chris, please," Darren whimpers.

"Please what?"

Darren's head drops down between his arms and instead of voicing what he wants, he pushes his hips back towards Chris, making them both groan when it rubs against Chris' cock.

"Dar…" Chris stills his hips and Darren's, then his fingers brush against Darren's ass, "Are you sure?"

There's still a little hesitation in his voice, a little disbelief at the fact that they're in this situation. Darren nods with conviction, though, and leaves Chris no room for questioning what he wants.

"What is it that you want, Darren?" Chris asks again as he sinks down to his knees, hands back in a firm grip on Darren's hips.

"You…" Darren breathes out, "I want you inside me."

Chris lets out a groan as Darren bends forward a little more, his ass right in front of Chris' face.

"In here?" Chris questions as he brings a hand to the center and brushes a fingers along the cleft of Darren's ass, pressing against the rim of his hole a little.

Darren hums in response and shivers. The water from the shower is cascading down Darren's back and Chris catches a drop off Darren's skin with his tongue.

"Oh god, Chris," Darren moans again, "Could you… _fuck_ , your tongue…"

Chris doesn’t hesitate for too long and brings his mouth to Darren's ass. For a second, he traces the rim with a finger, remembering Darren's words from the call earlier and he wonders if Darren's still stretched from his own fingers. Instead of asking, though, he presses a finger in and is met with barely any resistance as he slides it in and out a few times. As Darren whimpers into the touch and tenses, Chris smirks and flicks his tongue around his moving finger.

" _Fuck_."

Darren shifts to spread his legs more and to lean against the wall more securely as his knees begin to shake. From Chris' point of view, it looks like Darren's offering himself up to Chris' every whim and the possibilities are suddenly endless. Without any further hesitation, he knows what he's been thinking of doing from the moment Darren stepped into the shower. He pulls the cheeks of Darren's ass apart and leans in, flicking his tongue over the exposed, still stretched hole, reveling in the way Darren quivers under the touch.

"Inside, you said?" he asks, a smirk playing on his lips when Darren only moans in response.

Chris grips Darren tighter, knowing he's leaving marks from his fingers and that knowledge spurs him on. He goes back to teasing flicks of his tongue over Darren's sensitive rim and listens as each touch is followed by a gasp or a moan falling from Darren's lips.

"Please," Darren whimpers, "don't tease."

It's a simple request and it's all Chris needs to dive in and fuck into Darren with his tongue, tasting the remnants of the lube Darren used on himself before. He knows from the way Darren's getting louder that he won't be able to do this too long, even though it's round two for the day.

"Fuck, what are you, eighteen?" Chris comments as he pulls away after a while and slides his hand around Darren's waist finding him hard.

"Wh… whatever the fuck you're doing," Darren stutters, "please don't stop."

"Ah but," Chris lifts himself off his knees, "There's so much more I want to do."

"Anything," Darren breathes out.

Chris' hands slip back over Darren's ass and his fingers skim across the line between Darren's thighs and ass cheeks, then he cups one hand over Darren's balls while the other dips in until he has a finger inside Darren's hole again. He moves inside and out with steady, controlled strokes and soon adds a second finger making Darren groan and push back into Chris' hand.

"Did you do this before?" Chris asks with cautiousness and care in his voice.

"Just my fingers," Darren replies after a moment of collecting himself.

"How many?"

"Three earlier."

Chris can't hold back the moan that forms in his throat at the image that information causes and he slides a third finger in with the other two.

"Like this?" he asks and crooks them to find that spot inside that he knows will drive Darren crazy.

"So much better now," Darren finally responds when Chris pulls his fingers out and reaches for a small bottle of lube on the shower caddy, "I should ask why the fuck you have lube here, but…"

Darren gasps when the coolness of the lubricant touches his ass. Chris chuckles and doesn't comment, choosing to slide his now slick and hard cock between the cheeks of Darren's ass.

"Please," Darren whimpers, "Just… fuck me, please."

He pushes back and catches Chris off guard enough that he basically impales himself on Chris' cock, head slipping past the tight rim easily. Chris finishes the motion by pushing as far into Darren as he can without hurting him, then stills.

"Oh god, definitely better than fingers," Darren sighs, "So good."

"I wish you could see, Dar," Chris stays still, only running his hands over Darren's back, "So fucking beautiful with the water running down your back and my cock in your ass."

"Move, please?"

Chris can't help it any more, he pulls almost all the way out then moves his hips in short and quick strokes and when Darren begins whimpering, he jerks forward until he's bottomed out.

"Don't… don't stop now," Darren pleads his fingers curling against the tiles.

His hole clenches around Chris who lets out a groan as he pulls back and then slams back into Darren fast, both their moans echoing across the room.

"Fuck, you're perfect," Chris mutters and his fingers dig into Darren's skin as he starts moving with a steady pace, slow at first.

It's Darren's plea for more and faster than gets him moving, hands gripping Darren's waist until he has to lean forward and brace one hand against the shower wall, body lined up with Darren's. Chris' lips find the spot he licked before and he sucks the skin in, the thought of leaving a visible mark making him almost impossibly harder. It's only when he feels the water cooling down a little that he speeds up and wraps his free hand around Darren's cock. The stream from the shower is cascading down their bodies and adding to all the sensations rushing through Chris and his hips stutter as he feels his orgasm getting closer.

"Come for me, babe," he whispers into Darren's ear, "Want to feel you."

Darren curses and moans and then Chris feels his hole clenching around his cock as Darren's body shudders with release, his knees shaking and unstable.

"Please, Chris," he whimpers, "please."

Chris closes his eyes and stills for a second, then pulls out and runs a finger over the rim of Darren's stretched hole. Then he wraps one hand over his cock and strokes, the other hand gripping Darren's hip to hold him up. It doesn't take much, the sight of Darren breathing heavily as he is coming down from his climax enough to take Chris' breath away and then he's there, his body tensing and he pulses, come spurting over Darren's ass and mixing with the water drops that are still running down Darren's back.

"Shit," he gasps when he pulls his hand off his overly sensitive cock and strokes the darkening spots on Darren's skin where bruises are already forming.

"That… _fuck_ ," Darren is still catching his breath as he slowly stands up and turns to Chris, almost falling forward as they both lean in for a kiss, "God that was… you are…"

"You too," Chris whispers, his mind fuzzy.

"Clean up, bed, sleep?" Darren's mouth manages to form and Chris nods in response.

They gently clean each other off and wrap themselves into towels, then stumble over to Chris' bedroom, where Darren stops and looks to Chris with hesitation.

"Do you mind if… if I stay?"

Instead of replying, Chris pulls Darren down on the bed, pulls a blanket over them and wraps his arms around Darren's waist.

"Sleep," he mumbles and moments later the fuzziness takes over as he drifts off to sleep.

 


End file.
